films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Jack and the Sodor Construction Company
Jack and the Sodor Construction Company or Jack and the Pack was a mini-series devised by Phil Fehrle to be a spin-off ofThomas the Tank Engine and Friends. The plan was soon scrapped when HiT Entertainment took over because it conflicted with their other construction-based series, "Bob the Builder". Twenty-six episodes were planned, but only thirteen were filmed. The characters only appeared in two sixth season episodes, Jack Jumps In and A Friend in Need. In 2007 a DVD, Thomas' Trusty Friends/On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures, was released. Since then, the Pack has made appearances in The Great Discovery and the twelfth season episode, Percy and the Bandstand. Jack returned in CGI in the 2013 special, King of the Railway, and appeared again in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, in which Alfie, Oliver, Max and Monty also returned. For this series, large-scale models of Thomas and Percy were built. Two of these models are now on display at the Japanese Thomas Town. Headwriter Andrew Brenner stated on his CV that he has worked on this series since 2010. It is unknown if this is an indication that the series will return. Episodes # A Visit from Thomas - Oliver discovers a complete dinosaur skeleton at the site for the new school. # Jack Owns Up - Jack knocks over a stack of roofing slate, and Ned gets the blame for the accident. # On Site with Thomas - Patrick's boasting leads the other machines to argue who is the most important. # Percy's Scary Tale - Kelly tells a scary story about a one-eyed truck to the machines. Max and Monty tease everyone about it, but end up looking silly. # Kelly's Windy Day - Kelly is blown over by strong winds, and is nervous going to work again. However, Kelly regains his courage to rescue Isobella. # A Happy Day for Percy - Byron wants to be noticed by the other machines. His chance comes when Alfie becomes trapped in thick mud. # A Tale for Thomas - Max and Monty crash into the lightning tree. Alfie, Oliver and Kelly hold the tree up, while Jack races to find the prop trolley to hold the tree. # Thomas and the Moles - Buster feels left out when he doesn't have any jobs to do. However, Miss Jenny discovers mole hills on a field and calls Buster to flatten the mole hills. # Percy Helps Out - Nelson is tired of his job of always having to carry the other machines, and dreams to be carried himself. # The Tortoise and the Hare - Max and Monty tease Buster about being slow and challenge him to a race. # Thomas' Trusty Friends - Ned is disappointed when Oliver is given the chance to demolish buildings. # Alfie Has Kittens - Alfie is depressed when the other machines tease him for being small. However, he learns that being small can be very useful. # Mud, Glorious Mud - The machines run out of fuel, so Isobella is sent to pick up some more. She does not like getting dirty, but is forced to go through muddy paddocks. Category:Thomas and Friends